The 93rd Annual Hunger Games!
by foxfaceshouldhavewon
Summary: "The ground is full of cracks. I look at the other tributes. Suddenly, I feel adrenaline. These games have begun." The 93rd Annual Hunger Games are surely going to be entertaining... For the capitol, that is. Will you be entertained if your favorite tribute dies? Help them! You can raise their stats. Please review, I feed off reviews.
1. Tribute points

Welcome to the 93rd annual hunger games.

Before our story begins, you must learn of a system we have: The point system. The 3 different factors are appeal, which can raise sponsers, Determination, which is a HUGE factor, And luck. Luck is very hard to get, and if you want to see any change at all in their luck, it'll take a lot of points. Watch out, They can lose points if they make a bad decision; Keep their points up!

You get 1 point. Thats it. 1 point which you can spend on your favorite tribute in one of their catogories. If you want your favorite tribute to have, say, more appeal, Then raise their determination; They will be more determined to win, and as such, will try to make a lasting impression which will cause them to gain appeal points.

The tributes are in gender order: female, then male. Their age is mentioned at the reaping.

Here are the tributes, and their current stats ( Each tribute has customized stats):

District 1:

Renee Hunlurk, A:4, D:7, L:1. Levi Shorster, A:2, D:6, L:0.

District 2:

Letra Gangel, A:4, D:8, L:0. Tennar Jackson, A:6, D:4, L:1.

District 3:

Layla Salt, A:4, D:3, L:0. Metsa Opvio, A:2, D:1, L:2.

District 4:

Pattal Letio, A:5, D:5, L:1. Deatt Lesylar, A:1, D:7, L:0.

Disrict 5:

Ettsy Burns, A:6, D:3, L:negative1. Stephan Katar, A:4, D:4, L:1.

District 6:

Ginger Jokes, A:7, D:0, L:0. Carter Jokes, A:5, D:3, L:0.

District 7:

Molly Powers, A:3, D:2, L:1. Jack Kilbreath, A:1, D:4, L:2.

District 8:

Vertona Neptune, A:5, D:0,L:3. Luke Yang, A:3, D:5, L:1

District 9:

Music Arts, A:6, D:2, L:2. Quin 'Lucky' Terts, A:1, D:negative1, L:4.

District 10:

Rachel Bayla, A:3, D:4, L:0. Rob Curta, A:4, D:4, L:2.

District 11:

Allison Baldi, A:5, D:4, L:0. Grayn 'Grain' Slice, A:6, D:4, L:2.

District 12:

Maddison Everdeen, A:4,D:5,L:1. Mike Zalza, A:3, D:6, L:1.

Who shall win? We shall find out!

Let the games begin!


	2. The reaping

__***Authors note ***

**I skipped four because they were insanely similar to one. Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to get to know Pattal and Deatt.**

_Levi Shorster_

__It was reaping day. Levi couldn't wait; In the career academy, he had placed last next to Renee... And compared to all of the careers who went through in other districts ( his academy showed all of the other peoples scores, but not their names), He placed 4th. Not exactly the best, but better than nothing. These placings won't matter in the end, anyway. When he won, The _placings_ Wouldn't matter, now, would they? Renee was only, what, 15? I'm 17.

He watched as the escort walked onto the stage. He didn't particularly remember his name. He did a short speech in which he also introduced himself. Yert Conninns. Not a particularly exciting name. He picked the girls name out of the slip. He slowly opened it, and then waited for five minutes. It didn't exactly matter; He tried to build suspense, sense there were only two names, but Everyone knew about the career academy.  
"Paten Panem!" He cried.

Ah, a Panem. The family that named this terrible place. Renee cried, "I volunteer!" And walked up.

"Now the boys... Bertch Hunlurk!"

Augh; Renee's little brother, only 13. He entertained the thought of not volunteering and ruining Renee's life. He decided not to, but waited an awfully long time Before saying, " Je fais du bénévolat, I volunteer!"

The other career districts went exactly the same; Same attitudes, same volunteering. Except for one case...

_Tennar Jackson_

Tennar was pretty good looking; Not in the handsome sense, But he just had a likable, smooth aura around him. He was by far the nicest of the careers; But he knew he wouldn't win. He was not that confident. Although he was accepted... He only got 5th Out of the entire careers. As if facing 23 people wasn't enough, all 4 ahead of him were ahead by a **LARGE **margin. Likewise, He was a large margin ahead of 6th place, Letra Gangel. He laughed at how sure she was she would win; He'd Probably end up killing her himself. Although... Being only 14, with Letra being 16...

"And for the boys... Tennar Jackson!"

He didn't even have to volunteer.  
_Layla Salt_

Layla wasn't going to get picked; She knew she wouldn't be picked, sense only 2 slips in there said Layla Salt... They were only drawing one... There were thousands of slips... She was only 13...

" Our girl tribute is... Une Sands!"

She knew it! She can't be going to the hunger games. The only way would be for her to volunteer. As if she was going to **_"VOLUNTEER!"_**

"Oh, We have a volunteer! Please come forward."  
Crap.. Did she say her thoughts out loud? Why did I Think it loudly and outrageously...  
And my opponent?

" For the boys... Metsa Opvio!"

_Finally, good luck. He doesn't look confident at all, And he's insanely unattractive. The capitol will hate him. He'll probably be my only kill._

_Ettsy Burns_

Say hello to the unluckiest person in the world. She's beautiful, But nobody notices her. Shes smart, But always accidentally clicks the wrong answer on an IQ Test. She's strong, but the _only _things she can't pick up are 35 pound weights; The only thing they use to measure strength at her school. She's 17, but is always mistaken to be 14, and is not accepted at programs, not matter how much proof they provide.

"Ettsy Burns!"

She was going to the capitol even though she didn't have any tesserae.  
She tripped on her way up the stairs.

_Carter Jokes_

Carter and ginger were inseparable. They both looked decent. They both weren't exactly lucky, and as such were always helping each other out of situations. And they were both 15.

That's why when ginger was called out, he knew what to do.

" And now for the boys... Seth Long!"

"I Volunteer!"

He knew that ginger could live with if he died, but he couldn't if she died. She had no confidence in her chance at winning the games, So she would die if didn't come with her. He'd give her advice. He'd win these games; They would be the last two, and he would kill himself and allow Ginger to win.

_Jack Kilbreath_

I know I'm Not the best looking guy ever. But I don't think I'm ugly. Anyways, I'm pretty lucky, so I'll make it through this if I get reaped. Though I know I won't. Odds are _ever _in my favor, Sense I'm only 12.

Oh look, my friend Molly Powers got picked; She was also she had tesserae; Still, Looks like things are bad.

" OK, now for the best part; The males. I always pick from the very bottom, on the lower left side.  
And... Jack Kilbreath, It's time fight to the DEATH!"

I hate our escort.

_Luke Yang  
_I'm ready! These stupid reapings never pick me! I'm 18, no Tesserae! The girl Just got picked, so one more name and I am FREE! Never again will I worry about these hunger games; I'll be able to start a family with Stephanie.  
"And now, the finale... LUKE YANG! Even the name sounds entertaining!"

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crappity crap crap. **_CRAP._**

_Lucky Terts_

I'm lucky. So lucky my friends call me lucky. So lucky that I'm 15 And not yet reaped. So lucky that I Can be confident I'm lucky. So lucky-

" Quin Terts!"

That I got reaped. Looks like I'm gonna lose. Luck doesn't get ya sponsors; Being likeable does. Most people hate me.

_Rachel Bayla  
_I've always hated how the girls go first. Sure, you get assured earlier; But if you get picked, You have to watch someone's face in the crowd when they get picked. But I'm only 14; I'm not one to judge.

" OK, Let me start on how I support district 10 this year with a whole heart; They **will** win, I'm sure of it. Ok, time for the girls... Now opening it... Rachel Bayla! You lucky girl!"

Well, looks like I am old enough to judge; This is as old as I'm going to get in my life.

_Allison Baldi_

16 Means my odds aren't good. Moms been maxing my tesserae Every year. And oh, look, I got picked. Not a surprise. Well, One good thing comes from this: No more Grain harvesting?! Hahaha. Well, At least I stand a chance at winning.

_Mike Zalza  
_Everyone, including 13 year old Mike, here, Was surprised when 15 year old Maddison everdeen volunteered to take a 12 year olds spot in the games. Mike was so surprised he didn't notice he was picked until the peacemakers came.

Crap.


	3. District 1,2, and 3 goodbyes

**A/N: Until the bloodbath begins, Refer a friend to this story and you both get an extra point! Yep, thats right! For instance, refering four friend would give you 13 points if you all pooled your points together. It could make the difference between life and death!**

_Renee Hunlurk_

"Don't go, Renee! Every High ranked careers are always sooo confident they will win, And then the under-dog careers hideously murder the High ranked careers!"

Renee couldn't believe her mom. Did Renee always have to say this?

"Mom, are you serious? I placed _Second._ Not mucho-man number 1. Second. The under dogs will go for him first. 3rd Is neither a mucho-man or an under-dog. I'll team up with 3rd, kill the under-dogs, and then easily kill 3rd. It's a plan that's bound to work, And will always result in me winning the hunger games. I _will _come back, mom. Don't you DARE think otherwise."

_Letra Gangel_

Letra wondered why her father and sister hadn't come back. They obviously wanted to congragulate her on getting to the hunger games, So where were they?  
_Probably think I'm going to lose because I Placed last of the careers. Pathetic. Don't they realize it's been 13 years since a career in 1st won, while only 3 years since a last place career won?  
_At that moment, Letra's sister burst into the room, a triumphant smile on her face.  
"What do you want to say? I _NEED_ to know," I said half sarcasitcally.

"Dad said he wants Tanner to win. He said he's betting all his money on Tanner. He says for you to get a life. He said that You should have realized you wouldn't get into the top 2 after the first couple of weeks at career academy, And then dropped out. But know, even though you were in last place for weeks and had plenty of chance to escape, you stayed, and now you will die. In my opinion, you would have stood a chance if you weren't so ugly."

I smiled seductively. " Thanks, Angelica. You always were so sweet. Now, I have a very important thing to do, little girl, you cutie. Win a very entertaining game. Goodbye for now, but definetly not forever, you littile thing..."  
_Letra Gangel gained an appeal point!_

_Metsa Opvio_

_"I'm so sad, my son.. It's unbelievable you got picked... I'll miss you... I'll try to get you a ton of sponsers... First thing I'll have them get you is a hair brush... hahaha... I love you, Metsa..."_

Metsa snapped back into reality. Those stupid 12 year old wishes. That's probably what his mother WOULD say, ironically, if she hadn't died in the hunger games the same year she gave birth to him. His father comitted suicide the next day. He had no family, and he would not be winning these games. He was frail, weak. Only weapon he knew how to wield was a hand grenade. He actually had pretty good aim with those. He betted he'd get killed by the careers at the cornucopia. He would charge in there - More so for the supplies than the weapons. But he knew even if he survived the cornucopia he would lose... Unless all the careers died before he did. He might stand a chance then...But even then, most of the other tributes were older than him.

Boy leaves world.


	4. The Goodbyes of 4, 5, and 6

**A/N: I know, I don't update much. Wanna know why? Only one out of the 17 people who viewed this story reviewed and followed. Come on, guys.**

_Pattel Letio_

I thirst on the death of criminals. I love the hunger games... and the only reason? To watch the careers get killed. I hate the hunger games and the careers more than any other career.

Wanna know why I became a career, than? Just for the thrill of killing the other careers. Other then my thirst for the careers blood, I'm a very nice little 13 year old. I didn't train at the career academy; I trained in my own backyard ever since I was 7. I even was harassed by a career when I was 11 and they challenged me to a duel to the death. They knew they would win, sense I didn't have a weapon. But oh no, I had my complete wooden replica of a mace in my pocket that my father made me as soon as I turned six.  
I won without breaking a sweat. The career retread after about 3 exceedingly painful blows; 2 more and he would have died. My personal training far exceeds everything else. I will win the hunger games.

These thoughts flash through my mind as I sit in the tribute room, waiting for my father. He arrives. " Oh, Pattel. Why did you volunteer for a person who volunteered? You volunteered for a career. All I can say is, WHY? Your a sweet, innocent little child, with a hatred toward careers; The careers will kill you, because you aren't trained and you don't like them. I can't believe my own daughter would commit suicide like this... I love you anyway, though, Pattel."  
"W-Wait!" But it's too late, the peacekeepers already tragged him away. He won't know that I have been training my entire life. Oh well. Plenty of time to tell him when I come back.  
_What if you __don't __come back, Pattel? Your father will think you went to hell because you comitted suicide..._

Pattel couldn't stand her conscience. It always tried to make her feel guilty, to make her give up. She would just have to over come it in the arena.

_Stephen Katar  
_Stephen looked at his door, trapped in his own abyss of dark thoughts._ Your a weakling. They will hate you. You will die in the bloodbath. Your decision to lie around all day will be your downfall. _And the worst of all, _You will kill someone before dieing.  
_Stephen Katar didn't want this. Stephen Katar didn't need this. But he got this. His worst nightmare: being reaped for the hunger games at the age of 17. The age that you are grumpy all the time because you aren't as confident and smooth as the 18 year olds that you won'y be picked. Not only is your name in there alot this year, you still have _another _year ahead of you. With WORSE odds. And getting reaped at 17 means you aren't at your peak physical condition and now you never will be, no matter how close you got. Why weren't mom, dad, and his sister here yet? The peacemakers burst in. " Stephen Katar?" I nodded. " Your parents commited suicide this morning, and your sister is too depressed from that to see you."  
Oh, yes. Now he remembered. His mother told him to walk to the reaping alone, that they would catch up later.  
Stephen Katar didn't want this. Stephen Katar didn't need this. But he got this.

_Ginger Jokes_

I look around my room. I smell the smell of good, clean carpeting.  
I taste my downfall. I know I won't win. I'm sure of it. I might aswell run into the career camp; I'll have as good a chance at surviving that as I will winning this. And it doesn't make it any better that Carter volunteered. Now one of us is SURE to die. Carter thinks he's so protective of me that we'll get to the final 2, and then he'll commit a dearly touching suicide. Well, that won't happen. Carter is strong, funny, charming, and the like. I will die early, though. And then Carter Will be so sad that he becomes aggresive. Even with that boost, He probably won't make it father then the final 10. She knew nobody would visit her; Her only family was Carter, and he obviously couldn't come.

For once in my life, I give up all hope. I always tried to make myself look prettier, make it so boys would have crushes on me. What good does that do me now?


	5. District 7, 8, and 9 goodbyes

_Molly Powers_

Why Jack Kilbreath had to get picked, Molly didn't know. How the hunger games were a example of peace, Molly didn't know. But Molly did know why she had all this tesserae. Her mom was a lazy, good-for-nothing person. Don't get her wrong, she used to be active and happy, but when Molly's aunt died she became abusive. The only people who loved her were her sister and Jack, in the family/friend type of love.

When Mollys aunt died, Molly was also depressed... but not to the extreme, because she never met her aunt. She wondered if her aunt actually died, or if her mom was just looking for an excuse to stop being so active.  
"Molly!" Syrup walked in.  
She hugged her, held her tight, and that was when the tears came out. Tears because she would see her again. Tears because she was going to die at such a yound age; 13. Tears that even if she won, Jack would have to die, And it could come to her killing him herself. "Win this for me, Molly. I can't survive without you. Come home to me. You're smart. You're powerful. And you can win."  
Molly wasn't so sure about that.

_Vertona Neptune_

Spoiled rotten. Those 2 words describe Vertona Neptune. She lived in the victor's village with her parents and she was an only child AND her father was the mayor! She had everything she wanted. Everything a 16 year old would ever need. Saying the word 'tesserae'? PAH! She laughs at that word. And now her world was crashing down. All those diamonds and shiny things, gone from sight. It was horrible. With any luck, she would get far before she died; maybe even join the careers. She certainly would get tons of sponser gifts from her father and his persuasions. That could convince them. But she knew, Even with the added help of the careers AND sponser gifts, She wouldn't win. She would die, most likely a horrible death. And there was nothing she could do about it. Her parents walked in. "Why, Vertona? This is terrible! I will get you gifts, don't worry. You will easily win just like your mother." She glared at him.  
Mom's turn. "Vertona, go to the bloodbath. The careers won't kill you; with your enchantment, you should already be a career by then."  
Lies. All of them, Lies. She would be dead, not win, that she was sure of.

_Music Arts  
_Don't laugh.  
Music was definetly on the list of people who didn't think her mom's name joke was funny. She couldn't believe that this was actually what she got for telling her mom she didn't like her name. Oh well, it isn't unusual for someone to be reaped at 18. But it is unusual for an 18 year old without a family to be reaped. Nobody will visit her; She was ok with that. She was going to die anyway, why should she care?

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? Give me your thoughts. How do you like Molly's character? Out of these three, who do you want to win the most? Review away! The more reviews I get, The less Hiatus' I go on!**


	6. 10, 11, and 12 Goodbyes

**A/N: I am sorry I haven't updated sooner than** _**this,**_** but I have been occupied with school and my other two stories. Plus, I really need tributes for the 210th hunger games. If you submit a tribute, there is ALWAYS a chance it will win. I have been putting a LOT of effort into The Video Games. Please read it, tell me what you think!**

_Rob Curta_**  
**

"Robert, why would you EVER do a thing like this!"

"How on earth would _prevent _this from happening? It's the reaping!"_  
_

My mother is very, very strict and worried for our safety. My dad was, too, but he tried to pull my name out of the reaping ball once and was caught. He was shot, and his dead body was beheaded. They forced me to LICK his cut off head. Then they tortured me and my mother. Ever since then, mom has been starving, as she never signed up for tesserae. Ever. And now that this happened, everyone in the Curta family will die by next week.

"I can't believe this... Rob, I love you. And you HAVE to win. There is absolutely no other choice. Win. Period. I triple dog dare you...that means you have to do it."  
I groaned. Mom knows i'm a sucker for triple dog dares. I have the philosophy that saying triple dog dare _does _mean you have to do it. To me, it means that i'm going to have to try, no matter how sure I am I will die. Considering I'm only 13 and all.

_Rob Curta gained **2 **determination points!_

_Grayn "Grain" Slice_

__Knowing my opponents will be the key. They will know me, I'm sure of it, especially when they are getting stabbed. They will know me as Grayn Slice, the 15 year old who brought them to their death. The capitol will know me as Grayn, the tribute that blew the rest out of the water. My friends will know me as Grain Slice, the kid with the 'HILARIOUS' nickname who killed so many people that he isn't even human anymore. Just ignore the fact that 'Grayn' sounds NOTHING like 'Grain'. These thoughts are comforting to me (well, maybe not that last one...), and I suddenly know that winning is key to these thoughts coming true. Avenging my dead siblings, all of them killed in The Hunger Games. The only sibling left is Jaggy. Jaggy has been my soul. I protect the 6 year old day and night, and when he turns 12, ABSOLUTLY NO TESSERAE will be bought for him. But if I die, dad, the thanatophobic that he is, will max out Jaggy's tesserae every year until he turns 19. No, Jaggy will NOT go into The Hunger Games. So I have to win. Now. An I don't care how many I will have to kill. Jaggy will live. Dad obviously didn't come visit me; he is too busy thinking about how not to commit suicide after my death, as he has thanatophobia. Mom's pregnant. Jaggy doesn't fully know what The Hunger Games are. My 18 year old sibling, Mabera, died in last year's hunger games. I might not win.

_Maddison Everdeen_

As a victor's child, I should live in The Victor's Village. My parents were executed, however, so I live in an orphanage. I get spat on by all the people who own the orphanage. My tesserae is not needed, but the peacekeepers put in more tesserae than is legal with my name on it. This was bound to happen someday. I can only be glad that I defied the capitol. I didn't wait for them to send me into The Hunger Games. I went of my own accord.


End file.
